My Guardian Angel
by cathyhb
Summary: They say babies are born with guardian angels to protect them.  When these babies grow up, they become less connected and aware of their angels.  But there are cases when grownups find their guardian angels in their time of need.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My Guardian Angel

At the end of the great war, the wizarding community enjoyed a peaceful spell which most used to rebuild their lives. Harry Potter emerged victorious in defeating the dark lord, Voldemort, with the help of his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three had wisely used the time to get their Auror status which they easily got since the result of the war was greatly used as a deciding factor in their Aurorship.

However, the peaceful spell ended rather quickly. As soon as the Daily Prophet announced the new status of the three friends, trouble started emerging in the streets. There have been reports of unauthorized duels taking place in Muggle streets. However, these cases had only been considered high risk when at one time the "Dark Mark" appeared in the sky.

It seemed like the Aurorship of the three friends triggered subdued anger from dormant and free Death Eaters. Not all the Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban, a lot claimed they were forced to join the dark lord lest their family would suffer or die.

The height of rebellion came when the Daily Prophet published an ominous threat. "There will be no pity for the ones who have destroyed the dark lord's cause. They will be first to fall come judgment day."

This had been a bad judgment call for the editors of the Daily Prophet. By publishing this threat, dormant Death Eaters have started to join together and wreak havoc wherever they go.

The Weasleys and most of the students and graduates of Hogwarts along with their families who fought together with Harry were now hidden by Aurors for fear of retaliation from the Death Eaters.

Hermione wanted to hide her parents as well but when she sought them, they were nowhere to be found. Oddly enough, she felt a sense of peace with their disappearance. She decided to seek them out after the war is over.

It wasn't long until news spread that the Death Eaters were hunting the three main causes of the dark lord's demise, namely Harry, Ron and Hermione.

However, the friends wouldn't have any of it. They refused to hide. They too started hunting these Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>"Just when I thought about settling down…" Ron whispered to himself.<p>

"Did you say something Ron?" Hermione teased at her boyfriend.

"I don't think it's time for your mushy declarations." Harry tried to cut the conversation, irritated about having to leave his girlfriend behind to fend for herself and her family.

"Fine, but don't tell me you're not thinking about the same thing with your girlfriend." Hermione argued.

"Can we please not talk about my little sister? She's with my parents and the rest of my family. She'll be fine." Ron pleaded.

"Agreed. Let's stay focus on this hunt." Harry was growing anxious. "Remember be very conscious about your food and water rations. They've put a charm so that we cannot produce our own supplies." He reminded his friends.

The three friends heard that there were a few Death Eaters hiding at a couple of mountains called Double Headed Dragon. These mountains looked as treacherous as a face of a Hungarian Horntail. It was purely granite. Like horns, large pointed rocks grew from all over the mountain. There were rock formations that appeared like caves, Merlin knows what they hide inside. The Death Eaters would probably think of this place as a strategical location to hide from Aurors, repel intruders, and ambush an opponent.

It may seem foolish that the three most hunted Aurors have decided to infiltrate the Death Eaters refuge. However, their decision was reinforced by the knowledge that Draco Malfoy, suspected pack leader, was hiding within the two mountains. Getting to the root could bring down the whole pack.

They knew the dangers of their mission that was why they did their best to prepare for this task. Hermione took care of preparing the things they needed on their mission. Ron dueled with Harry to check their offensive and defensive spells.

Harry knew they did their best to prepare for the hunt. However, he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't enough.

He led his friends up the left side of the mountain one night with the full moon acting as their light, careful with each large unassuming rock they find. Fortunately, they haven't met any Death Eaters so far.

"Is it possible that they knew we were coming and decided to leave and kill each other for us?" Ron was getting anxious as well. He never liked hunting let alone be in a place crawling with people who wanted them dead.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sometimes—"

Quick as lightning a white light hit the young witch making her fall to the ground.

Ron was quick to come to her side while Harry instinctively rushed to the direction of the origin of the spell.

"Are you alright?" Ron inspected his fallen ally. He helped her to sit.

"Just a scratch on my left shoulder. I'll live." Hermione looked at her shoulder to see if what she said was true. "You should go to Harry; he could be running into a trap."

"I can't just leave you here." Ron frowned.

"I'll be fine. I promise I'll catch up." When Ron didn't budge she added, "The worst they can do is use me as bait."

Ron's frown turned to a glare.

"Have you no faith in my abilities?"

"I do but—"

An explosion erupted in the near distance. "Harry's drawing attention to himself. The Death Eaters will go to him. He needs us." Hermione added with pleading eyes. "Go to him. I'll just catch my breath and find you, I promise."

Ron finally nodded in agreement. "Just signal us if you need help." He kissed her softly in her right cheek before leaving.

Hermione nodded. Once he was out of sight, she tried to stand. Her legs were wobbly from the impact of the spell. She tried to fix her bun when she felt it to be damp and sticky; she looked at her hand saw blood. She took out a small vile from her handy purse and placed a drop at the back of her head. 'That should stop the bleeding.'

She scanned her surroundings, while it seemed peaceful to an ordinary onlooker, she knew it was more perilous than it seemed. A breeze came from nowhere and it made her shiver. She decided to start marching off to the direction Ron set out when she heard sobbing sounds. She looked around and found an outline of a witch leaning against a large rock. Hermione drew her wand ready to cast a spell.

Death Eaters have an advantage here, they knew how to use their surroundings to their advantage, and this witch was no different. With a single gentle step that Hermione made, it vibrated through the surrounding rocks catching the attention of the witch.

It all happened so fast. Flashes erupted from both wands and the surrounding grew silent.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stirred from her position.

"Hermione Granger?"

She tried to open her eyes but it was so dark she couldn't see anything.

"Hermione?" the voice called out again.

She was familiar with the voice; she just couldn't place a face with it. She instinctively searched for her wand. She knew she fought with someone before she lost consciousness. She couldn't remember what happened next.

"A little more to your left." The voice instructed.

She moved her hand to the left and found comfort in finding her wand, next to it was her purse. She held on tight to both.

"Can you move?" The voice drew closer.

"Who are you?" She tried opening her eyes again, but it was still so dark. She tried to stand, but she stumbled back to the ground. She tried a second time and she was able to steady herself. "Lumos." She whispered.

"Put it out. They'll find you."

Hermione's face grew pale. "I can't open my eyes."

"You're eyes, they're open." There was a hint of sadness coming from the voice.

"No…" Hermione shook her head. "This is a mistake." She blinked, commanding her eyelids to open and close. "I can't be… blind."

"Hush! There are a lot of death eaters crawling in this place."

"And I can't defend myself." Hermione lifted her wand to cast another spell.

"Don't, they will get here faster than your friends." The voice warned.

Hermione dropped her wand in agreement. "Who are you? Your voice seems awfully familiar." She frowned trying to match the voice with a face. 'It's not possible for another Auror to be in this place. Who would be stupid enough to come here alone?' She pondered as she waited for his reply.

"Have you recognized my voice yet, Granger?"

This is the second time her face grew pale. "Draco Malfoy." She drew her wand and pointed it to where she last heard his voice.

"I mean you no harm." He moved closer to her. "Put down your wand. Don't give away your location. I'm telling you, you won't stand a chance."

"But you're the enemy. The leader of the pack. If I get you, all of this would end." Hermione pointed her wand to his new location.

Draco snorted. "Those are just rumors to shift the attention from the real pack leader."

"Still, you're a Death Eater hiding in this place."

"Same justification still applies. I have allowed them to use me in exchange for safety."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Just look at it this way. Have I done anything at this moment to put you in danger? If anything, I am trying to keep you safe."

"And how am I supposed to prove that? For all I know I'm already surrounded by Death Eaters and they're ready to kill me at any moment."

"For once, you should trust me."

Hermione recalled his actions and tried to examine his possible motives and they didn't make any sense. 'Is he really looking out for me? I know I shouldn't use my wand since it could really attract Death Eaters. Isn't it his sole purpose in life to hurt me? Or maybe he's just using me as bait to get to my friends? Either way, I'm still alive and I need his eyes.'

"Have you decided to trust me yet?" Draco asked when her face relaxed.

"Have I got any other choice?"

"Come along then, follow my voice."

"If you're trying to get my friends killed, I will do everything in my power even with my disability to kill you."

"Good to know your spirits are up." He teased.

Hermione ignored his comment. "Where are you trying to lead me anyway?"

"I'm trying to get you off this mountain."

"To a cliff?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" He teased some more.

She took her first step as a witch with disability.

"They say if you lose one of your senses, your other senses sharpen to make up for the disability." Draco tried to start a conversation.

"I don't feel any different, aside from feeling like I'm walking in a dark room."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing?" Hermione frowned, confused with his answer.

"I wouldn't know what I would do if I couldn't see…"

"Couldn't see what?" Hermione pressed on.

"Forget it." Draco ended the conversation and started guiding her by giving her directions. "There's a rock five steps from here, walk to the left."

This continued for a couple of hours. Hermione was getting frustrated by the minute. She couldn't help but feel sorry about herself. She started remembering the things that she liked staring at the most. She started sobbing when Ron's face appeared.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were able to apprehend the Death Eater who attacked them. They put silencing and binding spells before leaving him at a cave. Ron then sealed the cave by magic. They planned on keeping all the Death Eaters they encounter in one location before they call for back up. They want to find the pack leader and be done with the problem as soon as possible. Their immediate priority however was to find their missing friend.<p>

They retraced their steps back to where they were originally attacked. Harry scanned the close environment as Ron searched for clues to where Hermione disappeared to.

"Have you found anything?" Harry came to his friend's side.

"Just blood from the same spot she was hit."

Harry examined the spot. "Looks like she's had more than a scratch."

"I should've checked." Ron felt guiltier by leaving her alone.

Harry stepped back and noticed a few drops of blood. "She walked here. There are a few drops of blood."

Ron followed his gaze. "Weird how it stops in the middle of this clearing."

Harry felt his throat grow dry. "She's in trouble."

Ron frowned. "Of course she is. She's wandering around by herself."

"Think Ron. Her footprints ended here possibly because she was hit by a spell and she flew across somewhere. Or she could've been bound and levitated elsewhere."

"Bite your tongue. She's a good Auror, she's fine." Ron could feel his heart ache.

Harry drew his wand and sent fireworks in the sky.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Making a distraction."

"Are you mad?" Ron shouted.

"Better they focus their attention on us than on Hermione." Harry repeated his spell.

Ron nodded. He drew his wand and aimed at a rock making it explode.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned around upon hearing an explosion in the distance. "What was that?"<p>

"Your hearing seems to have sharpened." Draco turned and saw fireworks in the sky. "Your stupid friends are trying to attract every death eater to come to this part of the mountain."

"They're trying to draw attention to them." She defended her friends.

"As noble as their intentions maybe, they've just put all the death eaters on high alert. We have to move fast."

"Can't we just move towards them?"

"We might meet a group of death eaters. You won't stand a chance against them." Draco explained.

"Where then are you taking me?"

"To the other mountain. There'll be less to worry about there."

"You're making me go farther away from my friends?"

"At this point, the farther the better. Trust me."

She sighed. 'He has guided me this far.' "You know my friends; if something happens to me they will hunt you down."

"I know that." Draco turned around; he heard echoes of footsteps drawing near. "Stay down. Don't talk." He whispered silently to her ear.

Hermione shivered by breeze that came from nowhere. She nodded at his instruction and slowed her breathing. She listened carefully as she heard a couple of voices floating near their location.

"At the pace you're going, I'll easily catch them first." This was the first line Hermione understood from the new arrivals.

"Ha! Go ahead, when they're busy dispelling your attacks, I'll surprise them and defeat them both. I'll get the glory!" The other death eater answered.

Hermione wanted to fight them but she didn't know how. She can throw out spells but she can't aim them.

When Draco was satisfied with the distance the couple of death eaters had on them, he called to her, "Let's get a move on."

Hermione halfheartedly followed his instruction.

Draco slowly led Hermione up to the point where the two mountains meet. They only slowed down when the sun began to rise in the sky. "I think we should take a break. The sun's up and it'll be harder to sneak around at daylight."

Hermione looked up, desperately wanting to see any sort of light but was only disappointed.

Draco just kept watching her. "You must be tired. You should rest. There's a small opening in the rocks by your left where we can hide."

Hermione sighed. She found the opening and walked inside. The cave was tall enough for a man to stand and deep enough so that someone can hide from the sunlight. She found a small round rock in the middle of the cave and settled next to it. "How long do you think until we're out of this mountain?"

"Maybe a day. Depends on how fast we can move around."

"And my friends?" Hermione didn't like the idea of having to leave them behind.

"I'll get you to somewhere safe and then I'll come back for them. Will that be alright?"

Hermione answered, "I hope they'd be safe by then."

"You should sleep. I'll keep watch and wake you if there's anything to be worried about. I promise."

"Very well. You should try to rest too, we both need our strength."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with her stomach growling for food. "Draco?" She called out but heard no reply. She waited for any signs of Draco's presence, but she was getting impatient.<p>

A few more minutes had passed; she began to hear a couple arguing. She listened harder and recognized Draco's voice. She decided to draw closer. She wanted to learn what his real motives are for getting her this far. She was so sure he was divulging his plans to the person he was talking to. 'I'd rather fight now, than be led into a trap.' She thought.

Bravely, she stepped out of the cave with her wand drawn. She noticed that the heat of the sun was no longer present. Instead, the air had grown cold.

Listening carefully, she managed to determine the location of the arguing couple. As she drew closer, she began to understand their conversation.

"This is all her fault. You did what you did all for her." The witch shouted desperately.

"No, you did this to me." Draco answered back.

"No, this is her fault." She sobbed. "Why her?"

"This has nothing to do with her. Where did you put it?"

"Do you think she loves you?"

"Tell me where did you hide it?"

"She'll never love you."

"Tell me now!" Draco lost his temper.

"You'll never find it." The voice of the witch softened. "She won't love you but I do. I'd do anything just to be with you."

Those were the last words Hermione heard of the witch. She took a few steps before she heard a loud thud, as if something fell and hit a rock.

"Stupid witch." Draco whispered.

"Draco?" Hermione called his attention.

Draco was startled by her voice. He scanned for her and quickly went near her. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione turned her head to his direction. "Who were you talking to?" She lifted her right foot to turn to him.

"Stop!" Draco shouted.

Hermione put her foot back down. "What's going on?"

"I need you to walk backwards, starting with your right foot." Draco instructed. "Imagine a straight line from where you are and then use that line as a guide to place your foot."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm at the edge of a cliff aren't I?"

"Just focus on that straight line." Draco instructed. He watched as she carefully stepped back from the ledge she was on. Once she was a couple of feet away he scolded her. "Why did you leave the cave?"

"I heard you talking with someone. I got curious, you might be double-crossing me. I had to check it out."

"I promised to keep you safe. You should've trusted me."

"It's not like you've given me any reason to trust you." Hermione didn't like being scolded.

Draco sighed. "Tell me once you've caught your breath so we can move."

"Just give me a minute." Hermione wasn't physically strained from what had happened. She just wanted to try something. She whispered a spell and air started rushing out of the tip of her wand. She pointed it to hit the ground in front of her feet, using it as a cane. Hermione used her wand in the same way a bat uses its cries as sonar. She can measure how much the air bounces back to her feet. If there was a cliff in front of her, the air won't bounce back.

Draco watched in amazement. "Shall we proceed?"

Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron got the attention they wanted. One after the other, Death Eaters started attacking them. In a rehearsed motion, the two wizards were able to dispel and disarm their hunters. They quickly bind them and prepared for more attacks.<p>

At day break, the duels ended. The Death Eaters started calculating their moves. Harry and Ron retreated to a cave-like hole in the wall. They took turns guarding while the other rests.

At one point, it was Harry's turn to guard as Ron slept. He felt restless as he stared in the distance. As nightfall came, his senses became more alert. Every change in the scenery kept him on his toes. This is why he was able to spot a body falling off from the other mountain. 'It's not Hermione, she has a different built. Although it's possible that Hermione's responsible for that.' He thought to himself.

Ron yawned, catching his friend's attention. "Did anything happen while I was sleeping?"

"I think we should head to the other mountain." Harry deduced loudly.

"Why?"

"I think we'll find Hermione there."

* * *

><p>With Hermione's makeshift cane, they were able to move faster than when they original set out. "You know, I think my hearing is getting to be more sensitive. I pick out sounds I haven't heard before, like wind hitting rocks. One thing that boggles my mind though is how come I can't hear your footsteps?"<p>

Draco smirked. "I'm very light on my feet."

"Fine." Hermione stopped for a moment and took out her purse.

"What are you doing?" Draco became wary of his surroundings.

"My throat's dry." She rummaged through her magical purse. Feeling frustrated she used her wand to summon her water bottle. "It's getting lighter; do you know where I can get a clean refill?"

"Yes, but you have to be extra careful. It's a watering hole for everyone." Draco watched her.

"Do you think I'll make it with the remaining water in this bottle?" Hermione put it out for him to examine.

"Frankly, I don't think so." Draco sized her up. "What about your food supply?"

"I still have enough. Although I'm not that hungry." Hermione pictured the amount of food that she packed and the amount she have eaten. 'I wonder how Harry and Ron are coping. I hope they packed enough supplies.'

"Shall we then go to the watering hole?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, unsure if he saw it she answered him. "Yes." Once she put her bottle back into her purse, she began using her wand again as a cane.

"Tell me something." Hermione initiated a conversation.

"What is it?"

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione prodded.

"I was planning on giving myself up. Try to clear my name."

"Why only now?" Hermione pressed on further.

"I was protecting someone."

"And now?"

"This is my way of protecting her."

"I don't understand." Hermione frowned.

"Maybe someday I'll explain it to you."

Hermione let the topic drop.

"Do you have any more questions?" Draco asked.

"Actually I do." Hermione bit her lower lip before continuing. "Tell me if I'm overstepping any line or anything."

"Okay."

"That witch who said she loved you, have you been dating?"

"Yes." Draco didn't provide any more details.

"She took her life that time."

"Yes."

"You don't feel any remorse for what she did?"

"Why should I? That's entirely her decision." Draco answered.

"Why did she do it?" Hermione couldn't help but get curious. She couldn't imagine taking her own life for someone especially for Draco Malfoy.

"Guilt." Draco was getting uncomfortable with the topic. "Can we change topic?"

Hermione kept the rest of her questions to herself.

Draco continued giving her instructions that lead to the watering hole.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron cautiously started to head for the other mountain. Fortunately, they haven't encountered another attack. This of course made Harry worry a little bit more. He knew the lack of attacks could either mean they are focusing on Hermione or they are planning one big attack on them. Either way, he didn't like what was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>"How far are we to the watering hole?" Hermione was getting tired from walking and wanted to take a break.<p>

Draco noticed this, "At our rate, possibly a couple more of hours."

"Can we take a break?" Hermione could hardly drag her feet. "Why is it so far anyway?"

"I could lead you to the quickest way but then we might run into Death Eaters."

Hermione sighed. "My feet are aching."

"There's another hole a little to your left we can stay while you recharge." Draco instructed.

Hermione pointed her wand to her left to find the hole and measure the distance. "I just need a few minutes."

"Okay." Draco watched as she carefully entered the cave like hole.

Hermione found a rock she could sit on. She removed her left shoe as she massaged it to ease the pain. "You have high endurance don't you?" She started to converse with him.

"What makes you say that?" Draco went to her side.

"I've never heard you complain, or fall short of breath."

If Hermione could see, she'd see him smile.

When she didn't get a reply she changed topic. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I suppose." He answered. "But you have to answer a few of my questions as well."

"Sounds fair, as long as these questions do not require Auror information."

Draco grinned. "So, what's your question?"

"Do you still have the same animosity against muggle-borns?"

"No." He answered truthfully.

"If so, what changed your mind?"

"I don't think I ever did hate muggle-borns. It's just something I was taught to say."

"I don't believe you." She shook her head.

"I was young then. I didn't have my own opinions yet."

She smiled. "I can understand that."

Draco smiled in return. "You can't see it but I am glad you said that."

"Are you smiling?" She teased. "I have never seen you smile at me before…" She then lowered her voice. "Nor will I ever see it…"

"Don't lose hope. It might not be permanent."

"I'm not used with all these encouragement coming from you." She teased some more.

Draco smiled once more. "Do you think I'll now pass as your friend?"

"If you get me and my friends out of here safely, then of course."

His grin widened. "I'll get you all out safely." He promised.

"Has it been lonely for you here?" Hermione took to heart his promise.

"It has. But you're here now." He teased. "Is there someone that you miss the most?"

"Ron of course." Her voice softened into a whisper. "And the thought that I might not see his face again makes me miss him more."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Draco felt hurt.

Hermione shook her head. "I had to get it out anyway."

He pressed on. "Has he been treating you well?"

She frowned. "Yes. He makes me happy."

"That's good."

"Why are you asking these kinds of questions?"

"I want to know what it feels like to be in a real relationship like yours."

She felt a little sad for him. "Are you sure that's the real reason?"

He stared at her for a few seconds. "Why? Is there any other reason?"

"Well, you have been asking about Ron..." This was her attempt to lighten the mood.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I do get jealous quite easily and I'm not willing to share him with you…"

"That's a horrible thought." He almost shouted.

She snickered. "You will find someone who's right for you." She said in her serious tone.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Don't be so pessimistic." She scolded.

"I have found her, but she's happy with someone else. Honestly, she couldn't go wrong with that lucky prat."

"Sounds like you're the jealous type."

Draco sighed his frustration. "You still don't get it?"

Hermione frowned once more. "Huh?"

"You're the one I'm trying to protect." He began walking from her to the entrance of the cave. "Stay here until I'm sure that it's safe."

Hermione was left to her thoughts. She didn't understand his frustration. She started recalling their past conversations even his conversation with the mysterious witch. One conversation stuck to her mind.

_"Tell me something." Hermione initiated a conversation._

_"What is it?"_

_"Why are you helping me?" Hermione prodded._

_"I was planning on giving myself up. Try to clear my name."_

_"Why only now?" Hermione pressed on further._

_"I was protecting someone."_

_"And now?"_

_"This is my way of protecting her."_

"Was that what he meant?" Hermione asked out loud. 'It couldn't be. Didn't he hate me all these year?' Draco's signature smirk appeared in her mind. She shivered as she imagined his face telling her he liked her.

A few minutes passed, Draco went back inside the cave. "It's as safe as its ever going to be. I think we should continue heading to the watering hole. "

Hermione stood silently, pleased that he didn't mention their previous conversation.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron finally reached the other mountain. They got lost a few times on their way but they made it without a duel.<p>

"Now that we're here." Ron started, "How are we going to find Hermione?"

"I'm making this up as we go…"

"What could she be doing now?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Harry was trying to think of a way to draw her attention without the Death Eaters noticing it.

"I'm getting parched. Have you got any more water?" Ron held up a small empty bottle.

Harry searched his robes, taking out his own almost empty bottle. "We should've brought larger containers."

"I was counting on Hermione to bring supplies good for all of us." Ron argued.

"I know what you mean." Harry handed his bottle to his friend. "Do you think it's possible that she's low on water as well?"

Ron frowned. "Maybe, it's been a few days now since we started this hunt."

"We should look for a water source. There must be a waterfall or other forms of water around here. She might be looking for one as well."

"It's just as possible that there will be Death Eaters there." Ron deduced.

"Still, it's a starting point." Harry argued.

Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco slowly walked their way to the watering hole without a word, except for the occasional instruction when she's straying.<p>

Hermione felt a little awkward with the silence. She was actually glad when he gave her instructions.

"Wait here. I'll check if it's safe." Draco left her side and made a quick but thorough examination of their immediate surroundings. He came back to Hermione with her wand ready for an attack. He smiled at her stance. 'She must've nerves of steel. She doesn't look alarmed.'

He went to her side and whispered. "Take out your container, there's fresh water 10 steps ahead of you.

Hermione was a bit startled. "I didn't hear you come close." Her heart started beating fast. 'If all Death Eaters are as light on their feet as Draco, I won't stand a chance if they decide to ambush me.'

"Get your water quickly. They might get here at any moment." Draco kept looking around.

Hermione summoned her container and counted her steps. She could hear running water. She put her container down as her free hand searched for the water. Her other hand was holding tightly to her wand. She felt the cold water on her fingertips and she smiled. She was tempted to wash her face but decided against it since she would need both her hands. She knew she can't afford to put down her wand. She was vulnerable enough with her disability.

She took her container and put it in the water, filling it up in seconds. She then had a bright idea of pouring the contents on her face to cool her down.

"Hermione." Draco called out.

Her face instinctively turned to the location of his voice. "What?" She dropped her container and went to her fighting stance.

"We can't afford spending too much time here. Just grab some water and leave." There was a hint of irritation from his voice.

Hermione relaxed for a moment as she filled her container with water. Once it was full, she put it back to her purse. She started retracing her way back, 10 steps away from the water source. "You gave me a fright. Don't do it again." She talked loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Hermione turned to the source of the new voice. "Draco?" She whispered her call. Her hand gripped tightly on her wand.

"I'm right here." Draco whispered at her back. "There are two of them." The two intruders didn't seem to notice him.

"The great Hermione Granger. The mudblood friend of Harry Potter." This came from the same voice. "What should we do now?" He asked his company.

"I don't think we need an angry Auror." The other death eater commented.

"You have a point, but we do need leverage." Draco saw the first Death Eater smirked. "We could play with her though."

"I agree. It gets pretty boring around here." The other wizard started walking from his partner, giving Hermione two targets.

"Draco…" She started to whisper. "If I…"

Draco cut her with his whispered instructions. "Act quickly. Expulso straight to your left and then fall down to the ground."

Hermione stretched her hand to the left, "Expulso." She heard rocks breaking to pieces, one Death Eater screamed, and the other shouted a spell. She quickly fell to the ground, a split second before a curse hit the space she previously occupied. She held her breath and waited for Draco's other instructions.

"You'll pay for that mudblood!" Hermione could hear the voice move towards her.

She closed her eyes trying to calm her mind down. "What now?"

"Roll to your left, there's a huge rock, you can hide there." Draco whispered close.

Hermione nodded and did as instructed. She found the rock and leaned on the part where Draco mentioned was safe. "Do you think I'll survive?" She whispered in the air.

"This battle, yes but with the explosion, I'm pretty sure there will be other Death Eaters coming here soon enough."

"Let's deal with that later. What should I do now?"

Draco peeked from behind the rock. "I'll distract him. He'll be directly in front of this rock. Wait for my signal before you cast any spell."

"I might hit you." Hermione was shocked to find it came from her mouth.

"I'll be fine."

Hermione nodded. "Be careful."

Draco went silently to the side of the Death Eater unsure how to bring him on Hermione's range. He stepped into the Death Eaters line of sight.

Hermione could hear the two wizards converse. "Draco Malfoy. What have you done to deserve that?"

"Whatever do you mean? I've never felt so much freedom before." Draco was calculating his actions.

"If that's the price for freedom then you should just keep it to yourself, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself. I heard a blast in this area. What have you been doing?"

"Hermione Granger's hiding behind that rock." He pointed at her direction.

Draco frowned. "Granger? Here alone? You must be kidding me." Draco took a few steps toward the rock. "It's a good thing I called for reinforcements. I do believe you're in over your head."

"Are you implying that I cannot win against her?" The wizard took a few steps toward Draco.

"Not even if she had a disability." Draco smirked.

The wizard glared at him in response. "Come on out mudblood so that I can prove to this prick that I can do things he cannot do."

Hermione patiently waited for Draco's signal, listening carefully at their conversation.

"You're all talk. I'm pretty sure you can't even have a decent duel." He watched as the Death Eater followed him into the path in front of Hermione.

"You have no right to talk. I'm still alive and well, while you are…"

"Now!" Draco shouted when the wizard stepped directly in front of the rock.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at his instruction. She stood quickly, her dueling arm ready and said a stunning spell. The death eater was quick to cast a counter spell before he was stunned. She dropped to the ground and went back to hide against the rock. "Malfoy?" She couldn't believe how much she trusted him.

"He's down." Draco made sure he was unconscious. "Are you alright?"

Hermione released a sigh of relief. "I think I have a scratch, but I'll live. How about you? Are you alright?"

Draco rushed to her side to inspect her wound. "Let me take a look at it."

Hermione's left hand was covering her left shoulder. "It's bleeding but it's not painful."

"Put your hand down." Draco ordered. He didn't have to look hard to see a fractured bone from her left shoulder sticking out. "Either you're lying that you're not in pain which is useless because I can see your wound or it's adrenaline that's keeping your brain from processing the pain."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione once again put her left hand on the wound. "I feel nothing."

"You need your potion." Draco couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

Hermione grudgingly removed her hand from her wound. She searched her space for her purse and was glad to find it at her feet. She summoned her most important vile and placed a few drops on the open wound. At that moment she felt the pain.

Draco softened his expression. "We have to hide so that you can rest. Do you think you can walk?"

Hermione tried to stand but it proved difficult since every move she made had a ripple effect to her shoulder. "I don't think I can."

Draco glanced around. "Can you still cast spells?"

"Yes, if I'm careful."

"Use all your protective spells and stay quiet. I'll look for your friends. I'll get them here. Just make sure you don't utter a word."

"Draco." She called.

"I have to find them fast." Draco explained.

"For what it's worth, you've become a real friend to me."

Draco smiled. "Just a friend?" He teased.

"I just got to know you." She blushed, remembering their previous conversation.

Draco nodded. "I need you to be very quiet. It might take time before I find them."

"I will." She promised. "Come back safe."

"I will." He started to move away. "Do everything to keep yourself alive. Give me time to get your friends."

Hermione nodded. She drew her wand and started to wave it with purpose. "Protego Totalum."

Those were the last words Draco heard before he went to find her friends.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron seemed like they were walking in circles. They weren't sure whether they were getting close or farther from their friend. Ron was getting impatient and cranky. "What again is our plan to get to Hermione?"<p>

"We need to find any form of water." Harry answered silently.

"Do you think Hermione would be stupid enough to stay in such a place? "It's water resource for Death Eaters. She won't stay there unless she wants to be held captive."

"Well I'm open to your ideas, if you have any." Harry conceded to his friend.

"If you're looking for Hermione, you should follow me." Draco Malfoy appeared out of nowhere.

Both wizards drew their wands. "Bloody..." Ron was unable to continue his words.

"Why should we believe you?" Harry easily composed himself.

"Do you have any choice?"

"What happened to you Malfoy?" Ron put his wand down.

"I kept her alive all this time." Draco ignored Ron's question.

"So you can use her to ambush us." Harry added.

"It's not you who will get ambushed. She's hurt from a recent battle and I'm afraid I won't be able to help this time."

Harry studied him, weighing his options. He was almost sure Malfoy's proposal was a trap.

"I'll come with you. Harry, you can watch my back." Ron finally recovered. "If it's a trap at least you can leave to get reinforcements to come and save us. If his telling the truth and I didn't listen, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Let me do it." Harry offered.

"No. You're the symbol of hope. They can't have you." Ron argued.

"How can we trust you?" Harry asked Malfoy. He wasn't convinced with his friend's plan.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about the operations here. But first, you have to help Hermione." Draco almost pleaded.

Harry turned to Ron and nodded.

* * *

><p>Draco led the Ron swiftly down the mountain. Ron did his best to keep up.<p>

"Hurry up." Draco shouted.

'Easy for you to say…' Ron had his wand out, ready for an attack or to attack. It wasn't long until they found a clearing with a body of water and five death eaters. He hid from view as he studied their actions. 'Looks like, they are not waiting to ambush me.' He watched three of the Death Eaters circling a specific space while the other two were watching their surroundings. His eyes focused on a seemingly set of new rubbles at the side of the mountain. "'Mione."

"Yes, that's her in the area where the three Death Eaters are patrolling."

He stared at the spot trying to get a glimpse of her existence.

"I'll distract them; you get her out of there as fast as you can." He waited for Ron to nod. "She's badly injured at her left shoulder. She might pass out. You have to get her to safety."

Ron frowned at his unusual concern. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love her." Draco whispered as he stepped out from their hiding place. "What seems to be the matter here?"

"Malfoy?" A witch recognized his face. "Draco? What happened to you?"

"Pansy, don't you like the new me?" Draco caught everyone's attention.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "He's back. Everything will be fine." She felt lightheaded. She trusted him enough to surrender herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

She slowly opened her eyes. 'It wasn't a dream.' She could feel her tears on her cheeks. 'I still can't see.'

"Hermione?" Again the familiar voice called to her.

Her face searched the source of the voice. She then realized that she was in someone's arms. She relished the warmth and comfort that the person offered.

"Are you alright?" Concern was evident in his voice.

She nodded in his embrace.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I knew you'd come back Draco."

The wizard holding her lovingly corrected her. "'Mione, it's me Ron."

Hermione at hearing his name sobbed. "I can't see…"

Ron cradled her gently. "We'll fix that."

"And if you can't?"

"Try to be optimistic love." Ron softly kissed her forehead.

"I need to see your face." Hermione kept sobbing in his arms.

"Just think of it this way, you'll be seeing my ginger hair for the rest of our lives this is your last break from it."

"But I need to see you and Harry." Hermione argued.

"I'm just right here 'Mione." Harry called out from Ron's left side.

"And Draco as well." Hermione added in a whisper.

"I'm still here." Draco answered from in front of her and Ron.

"I need to see you all. I owe all of you my life." Hermione continued; content that her friends are all there.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Ron stood still holding her gently.

"And Draco as well." Hermione chimed in. "He must be a mess. I heard from a few death eaters that he looked horrible."

"He looked horrible even when we were young." Ron teased.

"No, he must be in bad shape."

"Bad shape?" Harry asked.

"Well, they've insinuated that something happened to him."

"I'm coming with you, don't worry." Draco tried to appease her.

"You haven't told her what happened to you?" Harry posed the question to his rival.

"I don't think she needs to know." Draco answered.

"I'm pretty sure he can't use his hands. He can't cast a spell to help me. He couldn't pull me from an edge of a cliff…" Hermione kept explaining to Ron who was walking them to a rock which Harry had made into a portkey earlier.

"I think you need to tell her." Harry told Draco.

"When she's better." Draco promised.

They all surrounded the portkey and touched it which brought them straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt the softness of the hospital bed and almost instantly lost her will to stay awake.<p>

Draco tried to stay by her side but he was called out of her room by her friends.

A healer was with the two friends.

"What exactly happened to her?" The healer questioned Harry.

"She took a blow, leaving a scratch on her shoulder." Ron recounted the moment they were separated.

"I don't think you can call her shoulder injury as a scratch." The healer argued.

"Malfoy was with her most of the time." Ron explained.

Draco went to the healer's side.

"Mr. Malfoy, she told me to fix you. I'm afraid I won't be able to." The healer said matter-of-factly.

"What's to fix?" Draco agreed.

"What happened to Hermione?" Harry wanted to know.

Draco sighed. "She had a duel with Astoria. Both of their spells caused an explosion. That's when she lost her sense of sight."

"And the head injury?" The healer asked.

"I think she got it before the duel." Draco answered.

"Astoria's spell, was it the Killing curse?" Harry already knew the answer.

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"What happened next?" Ron asked.

"Back in the clearing, she fought off two death eaters."

"What?" Ron seemed surprised. "You had her fight in her condition?"

"Would you rather let her get caught?" Draco glared.

"She was unable to deflect her opponent's spells?" Harry kept the discussion on track.

"Yes, and then I searched for you."

"You left her to fend for herself?" Ron couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"Didn't you just do the same thing?" Draco argued.

"Will she be alright?" Harry ignored their bickering.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. She will regain her sight." The healer smiled at him before she went inside Hermione's room.

Draco started for Hermione's room when Ron argued with him. "This is your fault. All the lot of you Death Eaters." Deep inside, he knew he was more upset with the fact that he left her and Malfoy protected her in his place.

"My fault? You brought her there." Draco fought back.

"Knock it off. If it wasn't for Malfoy, she could be dead by now." Harry told Ron. "Besides, this was my plan. This is entirely my fault. I take full responsibility for this." Harry knew this would calm his friend down.

"We all knew the risks." Ron's voice softened.

"Let's just wait for her to get better." Harry smiled at his friend. "Let's get some of your family to help us guard her?"

"Won't be any problem." Ron nodded.

"Malfoy and I have things to talk about." Harry motioned for them to leave.

"Right, my promise." Draco nodded and followed Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione slept the whole week to recuperate. Of course, this was mandated by the healer in charge.<p>

On her the scheduled date that she was to be awakened, Harry and Ron stood guard inside the room. Ginny and her parents stood guard outside with Draco.

The healer removed her spell, smiled at both wizards before leaving them to give them privacy.

Ron went to her side, eager to see her eyes. "'Mione?"

Hermione stirred.

"'Mione?" Ron called again.

"Ron?" She easily recognized his voice.

Ron smiled at this. "Open your eyes. I'm right beside you." He urged her.

"Isn't it open?" Hermione felt a little woozy from the spell.

"No love. It's still closed." Ron patiently answered.

"I'm afraid I still will not be able to see." Hermione kept her eyes shut.

"Isn't my face worthy of that risk?" He teased.

She smiled. Slowly she lifted her eyelids. When she saw a glimpse of light she quickly shut her eyes again. "It's too bright."

Ron looked to Harry who cast a spell to cover the windows.

"Is this better?" Ron became optimistic at her reaction.

Hermione's eyes fluttered. "Yes." She blinked slowly as she tried to focus her eyes on her surroundings. "I can see."

Ron smiled and turned her face gently to his. "Did you miss my face?"

Hermione smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "I missed your ginger hair."

"How about me?" Harry went to Ron's side.

"Yes, I've missed your unruly hair as well." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"We've missed you." Ron took her attention back to him. "I never felt so guilty…"

"About helping Harry?" Hermione smiled at him. "What happened to me is nobody's fault. Let's just be thankful that everyone's safe."

Ron placed a kiss on her cheek. Harry smiled and hugged both his best mates.

Hermione laughed until another face came to her mind. "Draco."

Harry stepped back.

"Where's Draco? Did he make it? Is he okay?" She glanced to both her friends who were arguing with their eyes.

"I think he should be explaining this himself." Harry answered.

Ron nodded.

Harry went to the door and slightly opened it. "She wants to see Malfoy." He left the door ajar and motioned for Ron to move next to him.

A cold, comforting, familiar breeze went inside the room. Hermione shivered and then looked to her friends by the door. She focused her eyes and noticed that there was another figure next to them. "Draco?" She asked.

Draco moved slowly towards her. "Hermione."

Hermione blinked rapidly trying to focus her eyes. "I don't think my sight is fully back. Your face is a bit blurry." She told the new comer.

Draco simply smiled.

She blinked a few more times before she realized his face is not blurry but he was transparent. Her heart started to beat faster. "Draco? What's going on?" She turned to her friends who were sneaking out of the room.

"I think you know."

"No, my eyes are just playing tricks on me." A tear fell from her right eye. "Please tell me, my eyes are merely deceiving me."

Draco moved closer. "The reason I couldn't cast any spell or pull you back from the edge is because… I'm what you're seeing now."

Hermione felt her heart ache. "No. It's not possible. Who would do this to you? Harry and Ron couldn't possibly ki—hurt you like this."

"I think you know who did." Draco moved a little bit closer.

"Stop it. This is only a dream. When I wake up, everything will be back to normal." Hermione sobbed, she knew that was only wishful thinking.

"Hermione, I'm a ghost." Draco's own heart was also breaking. He couldn't bear to see her upset.

She sobbed louder. "How? When?"

"About the same time you lost your sight…"

Hermione tried to compose herself. "It's that witch who killed herself isn't it?"

Draco nodded. "Astoria."

She closed her eyes. "She's the one who made me blind isn't she?"

"Yes." Draco wore a brave face.

She tried to remember what exactly happened. "I saw her by the rocks. She turned when I made a step. She made the Avada curse. I tried to repel it. My spell hit hers but I saw the green light prevailed and headed straight at me. Then everything went dark." She opened her eyes to look at him. "I felt someone shove me."

Draco gave her a weak smile.

"It was you?" Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "You sacrificed your life for mine."

Draco went to her side and tried to touch her.

"You were the breeze I felt in the mountain. I didn't understand why it felt so comforting. Now I know it's because it was you."

"Hermione, please stop crying. I'm not worth it." Draco tried to calm her down.

"You died for me. Why would you do that?" She said in between sobs.

"I wanted you to be safe. I needed for you to be safe."

"Why?" Hermione looked to him.

"I love you." Draco wasn't sure this was the right time to tell her. "I loved you since third year, the time you slapped my face. It's as if you shook away my misconceptions about blood and heritage. You were full of pride about your own heritage, so caring about all creatures, and most of all you were so brave about making your own decisions. I've envied you for this. Then I saw you at the Yule ball, with Krum holding you close. I've never felt so jealous before. I knew then that I've fallen hard for you. My only problem then was that I didn't know how to show it. Then, one day I figured out how."

Hermione wiped away her tears as she listened.

"When I was a Death Eaters, I had been exposed to information about a lot of witches and wizards and their families. Including yours." Draco recounted his dark days. "Harry's Aunt and family remained protected by Aurors. The Weasleys are capable of protecting each other. Your family was the easiest target among the three of you. Everyone became very resourceful on finding your parents. Unfortunately, Zabini got hold of a clue to where you're parents lived. Fortunately, he told me about the information first. I was able to hide them."

"That's the reason I couldn't find them." Hermione thought aloud.

"That's the reason I didn't try to escape my fate as a Death Eater." Draco added.

Another set of tears fell from her eyes. "If I only knew then what you were doing…"

"Don't think about it. It's okay." Draco smiled.

"What's the use of me knowing these things?" Hermione brushed her tears off her cheeks.

"I just wanted to change your perception of me." Draco longed to hold her in his arms.

"It's not fair." Hermione couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"What's not fair?" Draco forced himself to smile to try to calm her. "I'm at peace with what I've done."

Hermione shook her head. "You should've given me a chance."

"A chance?"

"A chance to get to know you, a chance to fall for you." Hermione couldn't understand what she was feeling. She loves Ron no doubt. However, she started to have unnamed feelings for Draco.

"That's what I'm doing now." He told her softly.

Hermione shook her head. "It's too late. I can't touch you. I can't hold you. I can't…"

"I want all those things too. But if I didn't do what I did…" He couldn't bear to think of the bad things that might've happened. "I'm happy as long as you're safe and well." He forced another smile.

She shook her head. "You should've given us a chance." Her eyes full of pain and sadness.

"You still have Ron. You both love each other. I'm sure of that." His voice was caught in his throat.

"Still…."

"It's too late now. Let's not dwell on this." His smile was full of pain.

Hermione wiped her tears away and composed herself.

He stared at her trying to determine whether she would be ready to hear his words. "Hermione, you know I can't stay like this."

Hermione stared back. "What do you mean?" Her voice still shaky.

Draco couldn't bring himself to answer her. "I have to move on."

Hermione bit her lips to try to hold her tears that were threatening to fall once more.

"I have to move on and I believe the only reason why I'm still here is because I have to tell you where I hid your parents."

"I don't want to know." Hermione shook her head. "They're safe. That's all that matters."

"Hermione…"

"No. I'm not ready to let go." She shook her head once more. "Harry, Ron." She shouted for her friends.

Draco moved away.

"You were eavesdropping, I know." Hermione told her friends once they were inside the room.

Ron walked to her side. He took her hand and smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

Harry watched the couple then the sullen form of Malfoy.

She stared at her boyfriend. "I want to be able to touch him."

Ron swallowed hard. "Harry and I will find a way." He promised.

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in a field full of her favorite flowers. She started walking aimlessly with a determined look in her eyes. After a while she found a stream. She looked at her reflection on the stream and smiled when a familiar face appeared next to her. "Draco."<p>

She turned around and found him standing right in front of her.

"Hermione." He returned the smile. He hesitantly took her hands in his. He stared at their joined hands and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione threw her hands around his neck. "You're tall." She stared at his eyes.

He closed his eyes and relished her body so close. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so that they were face to face. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

Hermione blushed at the intensity of his eyes. "I wasn't aware of this side of you."

"I was a pretty good actor wasn't I?" He teased.

"Yes you were." She couldn't stop smiling.

He placed her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to whisper to her ear. "I love you."

Hermione straightened herself and stared at him in surprise.

"This is my last chance to tell you how I feel." He explained.

For the first time, she was speechless.

"I don't mind if you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know."

Sadness washed over her. "I… I love you too." She whispered.

Draco smiled and kissed her passionately.

Hermione broke the kiss and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." Draco searched her eyes.

"I just wasn't expecting that." Hermione stepped back towards him.

Draco collected her in his arms and placed soft kisses on her cheeks and forehead. He leaned back to catch her eyes. "Thank you for lying."

Hermione frowned.

"Thank you for telling me that you loved me too." Draco smiled.

Hermione felt her heart ache, for what reason she wasn't sure. It could be that she pitied him because he felt his feelings weren't reciprocated or it could be because he didn't believe her words.

"Be happy with Ron." He gently pushed her chin up. "Take care of yourself. I won't be around anymore to help you."

Hermione felt a tear fall from her eye. "I will."

He kissed her softly this time on her lips. He then hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>The next time she opened her eyes she was back in the hospital bed. Ron had fallen asleep on the couch next to her. She sat up and found her pillow wet with tears.<p>

She glanced across the room and found Harry staring at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit empty." Hermione said truthfully.

"Do you want to forget?" He offered.

Hermione shook her head. "He deserves to be remembered as what he really is, a faithful friend." Her eyes welled with tears once more.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Did he tell you where your parents are?"

Hermione nodded. "I have to go back to the Double Headed Dragon."

"When you're well." Harry promised.

"I have to go back." Hermione pleaded. "I have to find his body and have it buried properly."

"Did he tell you where to find it?"

"No. I remember his conversation with the Death Eater who caused his death. She said she hid it somewhere he cannot find."

Harry listened patiently.

"You have to help me look for it." Hermione dried her eyes.

"We will." Ron woke from his slumber.

Hermione turned her attention to him and smiled. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. And if I've hurt you in the process… I want to-"

Ron shook his head. He stood from the couch and sat on her bed next to her. "There's no need to apologize. I would do anything for you."

Hermione cried feeling she didn't deserve him. "I love you Ron."

Ron smiled. "I love you more." He leaned close to her to kiss her.

"Hold on. What about me?" Harry went to his friends and sat on Hermione's other side.

"We love you too Harry." Hermione smiled.

"I love you both too." Harry hugged them tightly.

Hermione felt the breeze that filled the room start to disappear. She knew Draco Malfoy was gone at least they had their moment even if it only happened in her dream.

_**A/N: Please review. Thanks!**_


End file.
